


Black Rose Pt. 01

by phoenixcinders



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Futanari, Other, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixcinders/pseuds/phoenixcinders
Summary: A nerd gets a chip planted in his head and now he has to depend on a woman with a weapon in her pants to survive.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Futanari/Transgender, GenderQueer Character (Trans genderfluid demi etc), Trans Stories, stories of our own: works featuring nonbinary and trans characters





	Black Rose Pt. 01

Here’s a new story. Hope you enjoy. All characters engaged in sex are over the age of 18. If you liked it please give it an honest rating. I would love to hear what you think about it, please leave your feedback in the comment section below. It’ll help out tremendously. Enjoy!

“Wouldn’t it be cool if we could biologically engineer an Ent?” I ask Alicia, my lab partner. 

“That would be cool, too bad it’s impossible,” she says as she looks at the slide of plant tissue in the microscope. 

“I wouldn’t say impossible. That’s awfully definite. I mean, we’ve got to be close to having the technology necessary to bioengineer some pretty cool things, right?” She looks up at me with those big brown eyes as she brushes a string of her brunette hair behind her ear. 

“I mean, I suppose one day we could possibly have the technology necessary to create something similar to an ent” she says while moving back from the microscope. “Do you want to have a look?” 

“Sure,” I say as scoot up to the microscope. Looking into the eyepiece I see the cells that make up the tissue. Plant cells look like green bricks. I guess that’s why they say cells are the building blocks of life. “What exactly am I look for again?” 

She laughs. “You just need to draw what you see and create a diagram of the parts of the cell.” 

“Right, okay,” I lean back and do a quick sketch of the cells. 

“I don’t get how someone can be so smart and yet so oblivious,” she sighs. 

“I don’t know, I just don’t think learning should be boxed into a standard form as if school were cookie cutters pushing out Keebler’s chocolate chip cookies.” I say as I finish adding in the nucleus to my drawing. “Learning should be fun and exciting, like discovering something new.” 

“You and you’re crazy beliefs,” she giggles. 

We finish up our lab work and put the equipment back. “So do you want to meet up later and study for our quiz?” I ask. 

“Like either of us need to study,” she laughs this time. 

“I know, I was just trying to find an excuse to hang out more,” I say with a bright big smile on my face. 

“Ben, I like you a lot, but I’m gay,” she says as we walk out of the lab together. 

“Oh, I wasn’t asking you to hangout expecting we’d ever be anything more than just friends.” I scratch the back of my neck as my stomach sinks to my knees. I was, in fact, asking her to hang out with hopes of something more. I really like Alicia… 

“Sure, I suppose we both could use a bit of touch up before the quiz,” she says. 

“Great, shall we meet at the library around, say 7?” I ask. 

“Sounds great,” she says before we go our separate ways. 

At his Place

Back at my apartment, I walk into a giant bro fest. 

“What up goober,” my roommate Tony says as he chills on the couch with his girlfriend under his arm and a bunch of his asshole friends around on the couches. I hate when he calls me that. 

I don’t even give him the satisfaction of a reply as I stalk up the stairs to my room. 

“What a weirdo,” I hear him say as I reach the top of the stairs. 

The stench of weed hits me as I can see smoke seeth out of my other roommate Demetrius’s door. Which truly doesn’t surprise me. 

As I plop on my bed and rest my head against my pillow, my other roommate and best friend Lewis walks in. “So? How did it go, did you ask her out?” he asks all excited. 

“No… Turns out she’s gay…” 

“Aww, that sucks,” he says. 

“Yeah… It pretty much crushes all my hopes and dreams of getting a girlfriend. At least one as smart and cool as Alicia,” I sigh. 

“Dude, have you looked in the mirror lately?” Lewis asks. “We’re skinny, dorky nerds. Girls like that don’t go for guys like us.”

“I know, but it’s nice to have dreams, isn’t it?” I ask. 

“Nah, you’re just setting yourself up for failure,” Lewis shrugs. 

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” I say. 

We both sigh. “So, are you down to play some Aratheon? I’m down to do some guild battlegrounds, those assholes from The Nerd Herd won’t defeat us this time!” 

“Sure, why not,” I sigh with an eye roll. Is this all that life is going to amount to? Guild battlegrounds against other nerds?

At Work 

As the weekend finally came, I spent most of it at my job down at the Tech Fix-It Shop where I mostly listened to my boss complain about everything under the sun. The worst is when he’s on the phone trying to order parts. 

“Are you an emotional fucking retard?” he screams at the phone. “We order the Z517’s, not this junk.”

He rolls his eyes as he carries on his conversation. “You’re damn right you’re going to take it back and send us what we actually ordered.” 

As I punch in and head over to the order bin, I get to work on the first thing that needs fixing. 

One of the older smartphone models. Broken screen, of course. Easy fix. These older smartphones had no durability. Just a knick and the screen was shattered. They don’t even hold up to the new glyph tech phones. 

As I make short work of the orders, the bell signaling a new customer goes off. I head out to the counter to be blown away by a woman not much older than me. Her beauty is the rebellious kind. Her pitch-black hair runs down past her shoulders. She’s definitely got an athletic frame, with lean thick legs wrapped in tight leather pants. Her white shirt was cut off below her supple breasts, revealing a shredded six-pack. A tattoo of a dreamcatcher was painted on the side of her stomach. Her eyes were dark and mysterious. 

“You sell parts here, right?” she asks. She catches my gaze as a smirk crosses her face as she finds me staring at her. 

I nod. “What do you need?” 

“I just need the files off this hard drive transferred to my phone,” she says as she hands me the hard drive and her phone. 

I take the hard drive and plug it into the computer. “Oh wow, it’s encrypted. I’ve never seen security like this before.” 

“Can you do the job?” she asks in a flat tone. 

“Yeah, but it’ll take some time,” I say. I’ve never been kept out of anything. “What’s on it anyway?”

‘That’s none of your business,” she says. 

“Okay, whatever,” I say as I plug in my decoder. Thank god computers are my specialty. This encryption isn’t an easy one to crack. It takes everything I know to unlock the hard drive. 

“Okay, I’ve got it unlocked. Now, can I see your phone?” I ask. 

She reluctantly hands it over. I plug her phone into the computer. It’s a smartphone. One of the older iPhones. I upload everything from the hard drive to her phone. After I finish, I hand her back the phone and the hard drive and she hands me a wad of cash. “Keep the rest,” she says before she turns to leave. 

My eyes are caught by the most perfect asses I have ever seen. The way it sways with every step has me hypnotized. 

God, I should have tried to get her number, not that I stood a chance. But I didn’t even make small talk. 

The rest of the night goes by pretty slow. Several hours go by since that girl came in. I just can’t get her off my mind. I hear more of the bosses bitching before we finally close up shop. 

As I walk home, I head past the lab. The biology lab is actually right next to the computer and engineering labs. Which is kind of cool when I’m double majoring in biology and computers. I notice a light on in the computer labs. 

No one should be there at this hour. 

Maybe professor Dawn is still there working on a project…

Suddenly, a black silhouette bust through the window. He twists in the air and shoots some kind of grapple against the building. Then he scales down the building. I look up at the window to see a man dressed like a ninja looking down. He follows with his own rope. 

The man in black runs towards me, but the other guy leaps from the building and lands on the other man, sending a case flying from his hands and skids in front of me. As it comes to a stop, it opened up revealing a small chip. It looks like there was once two small chips. 

The man in black twists underneath the green ninja and kicks him off. They charge at each other. 

I kneel down and take a better look at the chip. Reaching out I pick it up in my hand. I find myself fascinated with it. It must be powerful to have them fight over it. 

What the fuck? Suddenly tendrils spring out from it like a spider. I shake my arm as it crawls up it. “Get it off me!” I shout as it gets to the back of my neck. A piercing pain shoots through me as it burrows into my neck. 

I drop to my knees as the world around me goes black. 

\---

In Black Rose’s Lair

My head is throbbing. Like it’s being flooded with too much noise. Sensations overload my body. Opening my eyes, my vision takes a few seconds to clear. It’s dark, I can barely see. “Things will feel overwhelming, Benjamin Sanberg.” A female voice says. 

“Who is that?” I ask. 

“You’re awake,” says a different but familiar female voice. 

I turn my head to see a woman in front of me… Suddenly words fill my vision. Alessandra Cortez. She’s the woman that came into the store. The one with the nice butt. 

What happened? “You are just waking up from being infused with a key,” says the other voice. 

Did she just read my thoughts? “What the fuck is going on?” 

“Of course I’m reading your thoughts, I am communicating with you through your neuro pathways.” 

“You’re probably experiencing what it’s like to talk to Aurora. It takes some getting used to,” Alessandra says. 

“Who are you and why do I know your name?” I ask. Suddenly a stream of text appear next to her. 

Alessandra Cortez  
Gender: Trans MTF  
Black Hair  
Brown Eyes  
5’11’’  
156 lbs.  
34 years old  
4 tattoos  
Evolve  
Ex Jade Serpent member.  
Contract Assassin  
Went missing 12 years ago  
Aliases  
Black Rose  
Jana Spears

“And why are words magically popping up next to you?” Panicking, I scoot back from her. Is she really a contract assassin? Why am I with her? And who the hell are the Jade Serpents? 

“I can imagine that things are a little confusing for you right now, but don’t panic. I’ll do my best to explain everything to you,” she says as she takes a seat on the couch next to me.

“Confusing is the understatement of the year,” I say. 

She lets out a slight laugh. “Trust me, I know what you’re going through. You just fused with an alien sentient cybernetic being within a chip.”

“Like an AI?” I ask.

“I am not an AI, there is nothing artificial about me,” the voice in my head says. 

“She doesn’t like to be called that,” Alessandra says. 

“I gather that,” I say. 

Alessandra laughs. “I’m sure she told you.” 

“So, I take it that the figure in black was you?” I ask. 

“Correct,” the voice in my head says. 

Alessandra nods her head. 

“And you call yourself the Black Rose?” I ask. 

“Correct,” the voice says again. 

“Will you stop talking?” I shout out. 

Alessandra lets out a chuckle. “It can be a bit overwhelming, but you’ll get used to it. And the Black Rose was a code name given to me by the organization that tried to enslave me.”

“The Jade Serpent?” I ask. 

She nods. 

“And who is the Jade Serpent?” I ask. 

Suddenly a flood of information appears all over my field of vision. Story headlines, pictures of faces with names floating above them, entire legal documents and even video footage. It’s all too much!

“Stop!” I scream out. 

It all goes blank. 

“I know, it can be a bit overwhelming, but you need to stay calm,” Alessandra says. 

“How do you know? Do you have a chip inside of your head?” 

“I and someone that I used to know got kidnapped and experimented on by the Jade Serpent. They experimented on us and they’re the ones who planted the chip inside my head. But they didn’t exactly know what the chip was,” she says.

“And what exactly is the chip?” I ask. 

“I am a sentient being brought to life by my father, the creator,” Aurora says. “The chips represent my consciousness. As long as there is a chip that remains, I will continue to be.” 

“Do you have a physical form?” I ask. 

“Yes, but not on this planet. My physical form is in deep hibernation far on the other side of this galaxy,” she says. “But I can survive without it as long as there are chips. They are a copy of my consciousness.”

“And what exactly do you want?” I ask.

“My purpose is to help defend against the threats that plague this universe. To protect all life that lives in the light,” she says. 

“That’s not at all vague,” I sigh. 

Alessandra lets out a chuckle. “I know how you feel. It took me a long time to come to terms with Aurora and accept her presence. You’ll get used to it.”

“Well, I really should get back to my apartment. I have so much homework to do,” I say.

The woman lets out a laugh. “I can’t just let you leave now that you have a chip inside you.” 

“What? Why?” 

“The Jade Serpent will be after you. They’ll want the chip back. They will stop at nothing to get it even if they have to take it from your dead corpse,” she says. 

“What! Can’t I just take it out?” I ask.

“Not without dying. It’s now bonded to your central nervous system. You and the chip are now inseparable short of death.” 

“What about my life? What about my friends and my responsibilities?” 

“That’s tough luck,” she shrugs. 

“No, I can’t just leave. I’ve got a lot going on,” I say. 

“Since you’ve killed their assassin, the enemy does not know Ben Sanberg has the chip. It would be better if he hid as an ordinary citizen until we determine our next move. I have already taken the liberty of deleting the street footage,” Aurora says. 

“But shouldn’t we relocate?” she asks. 

“You can hear her too?” I ask. 

“Of course, I have the same chip inside me,” she says. 

“How many chips are there?” I ask. 

“There are 10 chips out on this planet,” Aurora says. 

“So we have 2, that means 8 more are out there,” I say. “And I suppose we have to get them back?” 

Alessandra nods. 

“Do we know where they are?” I ask. 

“2 are safe,” Alessandra says. “Another victim of the Jade Serpent’s abuse who also had a chip planted inside her has another one.”

“Who is that?” I ask.

“Noelle Hanson,” Aurora says.

“So now what?” I ask. 

“We hang low for now,” Alessandra says. “And of course, I’ll have to train you.”

“Okay, and what does this training consist of?”

“You will have to learn how to be one with the chip and you’ll have to learn how to defend yourself,” she says. 

“Okay,” I say. The thought of having someone so sexy training me on how to fight floods me with anxiety. 

“Your heart rate has increased because of the thought of training with Alessandra. This shows signs of infatuation,” Aurora says. 

“You don’t have to say that out loud!” I look up at Alessandra with cheeks as red as the morning sun. “You didn’t hear that, did you?” 

A sly smirk shows on her face. “Every word.”

It is as if my blood just boiled. 

“Relax, you and I are going to get really close now that you have the chip inside you,” she says placing her hand on my thigh. “Now I suppose I’ll have to enroll in that school of yours. Hopefully, it won’t all that boring.”

“Well, I think the classes I’m taking this semester are quite interesting. In advanced biology, we’re doing some pretty awesome experiments with plants.” 

“Stop, you’re putting me to sleep.” She does a fake yawn to exaggerate her boredom. 

“I have hacked into the school network and added Alessandra to all of your classes,” Aurora says. “From this point forward, she will be known as Stephanie Kaufman.”

“You could have at least let me pick the alias. What kind of name is that?” 

“A name that will go unnoticed,” Aurora says. 

“Fair enough,” she says. 

“So, I got a question.” I raise my hand as if I’m in class. “So when she speaks, we both hear? Or how does that work? It’s confusing.” 

“Aww, how adorable. At least we found a cute one,” Alessandra says. 

“I can speak to both of you at once or I can speak to you both individually,” Aurora says. “The chips connect as one. Each makes 1 part of the whole, but can also become a separate entity if need be.”

“Okay, I think I grasp it. So it’s kind of like a cloud server?” I ask. 

“Exactly,” Aurora says. “But unlike a simple storage unite, I am a living being capable of making complex decisions and feeling emotions.” 

“You can feel emotions?” I ask, wide-eyed. 

“Of course. In fact, I am really happy we have another of my chips in our possession and it has found a suitable host such as yourself.” 

“Do you have a physical form?” 

Suddenly a glowing blue light forms in front of me and takes the shape of a woman. She’s beautiful. Everything about her transcends what I thought was possible. It’s as if I’m staring at a god. Even her flowing hair is luminescent. Like fiery blue flame that flows unhindered. “Wow…” 

“You’re going to be saying that a lot, trust me,” Alessandra says. “Now, let’s get our story straight. From now on, I’ll be acting as your girlfriend. And you’ll have to give me all the details of your friends and classmates. I need to know everything. I’m also going to have to teach you how to fight as well. We’ll spend at least 2 hours a day training. You have to perceive everything as a potential threat, so you will not be going anywhere without me.”

“Can’t Aurora fight for me?” I ask. “How does it all work?” 

“She can definitely enhance your fighting abilities, but she cannot make up for your lack of strength and speed. Those have to be gained the hard way.” 

“Okay, so what do we have to do?” I ask. 

“Well, from now on, you and I will be inseparable,” she says with a devious smile. “So you better get used to me because as long as you have that chip in you, you’re not leaving my sight.” 

“What about sleeping?” I ask. 

“Looks like we’re sharing a bed,” her grin widens. “You better not be a snorer. Oh and by the way, I sleep in the nude.”

My eyes go wide at the realization at what she just said. “Wait, what?” 

“Don’t make this awkward,” she says smiling as if this was normal. “Now, let’s check out your place. I want to see what I have to work with.”

She stands up and lends me her hand. I take it and follow her through the house out to the garage where an old Kawaski Ninja crotch rocket is parked. She tosses me a helmet and mounts the bike. “Hop on babe.”

I hesitate and look down at the helmet and then back up at her. “You want me to get on that?” 

“Well that’s usually what people mean when they say hop on,” she giggles. I sigh and put the helmet on and get on the back of her motorcycle. 

As soon as the garage opens up, she peels out and races down the streets. That’s when I see it. The world lights up with information. It’s like it directly streamlines into my brain. I can see a path to my apartment. I can see people’s names floating above their heads along with all sorts of information. I don’t even have to read the name to know it. As soon as I look at the person I register all the information out there about them. 

This is fucking crazy.

At Ben’s Apartment

We pull up to my apartment in no time. 

As we walk in, Tony’s sitting on the couch with his friends. “Woah, goober. Who’s the hot chick with you?” 

“I’m his girlfriend. This must be the burnout you were telling me about. It definitely looks like he’s going nowhere fast.” 

Is she trying to get me killed?”

“What the fuck did you say?” Tony’s face looks like he’s trying to do calculus. 

“You didn’t say he was deaf. Now I feel bad,” she says. Okay, that was kind of funny, but that’s going to cost me a black eye. 

“Goober, you better put a muzzle on your bitch or I’m going to have to do it for you.” 

“First of all, no one puts a muzzle on me and secondly, you insult his intelligence as if it’s a bad thing and yet he’ll be the one who’s doing something with his life while you’ll be the one who’s spending his last dime on a bottle of booze while working minimum wage as a grease fryer.” 

“You better watch yourself. I’m not afraid to hit a woman,” he snaps. 

“Well, good thing I got a bigger dick than you,” she says. Obviously, she’s joking. Right?

Tony suddenly gets up. “You really want to piss me off like this?” 

“Do you really want to get beat by a woman?” Alessandra asks. 

“Tony, man. It’s not worth it. You don’t want to be known around campus as a woman beater,” his friend Derreck says. 

“Trust, me. That’s not what people will call him if comes at me. People are gonna laugh after they hear you got your ass kicked by a girl,” she says. 

“Either way it’s a lose-lose situation. You can’t win, Tony,” I say, gaining confidence from Alyssandra or should I say Steph. 

Tony glares at me before sitting back down on the couch. “I don’t want to waste my time with you lot.” 

“Didn’t think such a dumb dog was capable of such a smart move,” Allesandra says. 

“That’s it.” Tony charges off the couch. Before anyone knew what happened Steph had sent him stumbling face-first into the ground. He gets back up and lets out a growl before coming back at her. She moves so quickly I can barely make out the chop she landed to his throat. 

She then grabs hand and twists his arm around his back, pinning him against the wall. One tug and she could snap his arm, easily breaking his bones. “Listen dip shit. You fuck with me or Ben over there and I’ll chop your balls off. Understand?” 

Her grip tightens as Tony lets out a yelp. “Yes, I understand. Just let me go, you dumb bitch!” 

She then whips him around and knees him in the balls. “Who’s the bitch, again?”

He lets out a gasp as he falls to the ground.

She then grabs my arm and leads me upstairs. “Stupid fuck.” I hear her whisper under her breath.

We past Demetrius’s room, as he looks out at the commotion. “Yo, did a fight break out or something?”

“Yeah, Tony got his ass kicked by my girlfriend,” I say. Allessandra stops at his door. 

“Hi, I’m Stephanie. Ben’s girlfriend. You must be his much cooler roommate,” she says. 

“Yeah, I’m Demetrius,” he says. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you,” she says. “I take it you’re 420 friendly?” 

“Hell yeah,” he says as the stench of weed drizzles out from his room. 

“Nice, we’ll have to blaze some time.” 

“Fuck yeah! Damn, Ben, your girlfriend is cool as fuck,” he says. 

“Ah, thanks,” I smile awkwardly, if only they all knew the truth. 

“Ben?” Lewis asks as he walks out. His eyes fall upon Alessandra and his jaw drops. 

“Oh, who’s the cutey?” Alessandra asks, causing Lewis’s face to burn bright red. 

“That’s my roommate, Lewis. He’s also my best friend,” I say. 

“Nice to meet you, Lewis,” she says. 

Lewis walks up to me and beckons me over to him. He leans in to whisper in my ear. “Who is that?”

“This is my girlfriend, Al…” 

‘Be careful, Ben. Don’t blow Alessandra’s cover,’ Aurora says inside my head. Shit, I almost messed up. Having her inside my head really freaks me out. 

“I’m Stephanie,” she says, giving me a sharp look. 

Lewis leans in once again and whispers in my ear. “Can you tell her it's nice to meet her.”

“Lewis says it's nice to meet you,” I say. 

“And why can’t Lewis tell me himself?” she asks. 

“He’s got a fear of talking to women. It’s a nerd thing.”

“Aww, that’s adorable. We’ll have to break that fear. Now, which room is ours?” Alessandra asks. 

I lead her into my room and she closes the door behind us. 

“Nice and cozy. You’re kind of a neat freak aren’t you?” she says as she has a look around. Well, when I mean a look around, she practically pulls my room apart. “I can work with this.”

Then she pulls out a gun. 

“Holy shit!” I nearly trip over my feet. 

“Relax, it’s mostly for your protection,” she says as she places it between the mattress and the springboard. “You’ll probably need a few yourself. I have an armory back at the safehouse.” 

“So, tell me about yourself. Aurora tells me you’ve never had a girlfriend. At least according to your social media history. Are you gay or something?” she asks. 

“No…” My face burns with heat at the accusation. 

“I’m not going to judge. I don’t care if you’re gay or not, I was just curious. Have you ever sucked a dick before? You might like it.” 

“No, I’ve never even been with a girl before,” I blurt out without thinking. 

“Aww, so you’re a virgin,” she says. “That’s so cute.” 

“How come you don’t have a boyfriend?” I ask. 

“Well, it’s kind of hard to have a relationship with my line of work. Besides, I have a pretty specific type,” she says. 

“Let me guess, ripped, tall guys with big dicks?” 

She laughs. “No, not at all. I’m more into the cute, adorable, skinny nerds with plush tushes.” 

Her eyes run down and up my body. “You’ve got a plush tush, right? You’re definitely a cute adorable skinny nerd.” 

If I was blushing before, I’m definitely now. 

She takes a seat on my bed. “Awww, did I get you all flustered?”

I shake my head.

“Don’t lie. We’re partners from now on. Partners can’t lie to each other. Now come sit down on the bed with your girlfriend.” She gives me the most wicked smile ever. 

I meagerly walk over and plop down next to her. “I’m so glad you picked up the chip because you are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. I love your messy brown hair. I just want to run my fingers through it and grab a handful.”

“Ahh…” I can’t even string a sentence together, that’s how flustered this woman has me. 

“You’ve got such nice porcelain white skin. It makes me want to bite you and leave my mark.” 

She leans closer and places her hand on my thigh. 

She brings her other arm over and cups the side of my face. I close my eyes as she brings me in for a kiss. The touch of her lips against mine feels as if I got struck by lightning. Her tongue wiggles past my lips as her other hand slides up my thigh and starts to grope my rock hard cock. 

“Someone’s excited,” she says with a smile. “Want to suck a cock?” 

“Yea… Wait what?” Did she just ask me what I think she asked? 

“Do you want to suck my dick?” 

“You have a dick?” 

“Yeah, didn’t you hear me downstairs? I said I had a bigger dick than that prick.”

I’m pretty sure my jaw just dropped to the floor. Am I dreaming right now, or is this actually real? 

“Aww, don’t tell me you’re just like every other douche out there. Too afraid to experiment and try something new. I can’t believe you and Tony aren’t best friends.” 

“Hey! I’m nothing like Tony.” 

“Yeah? We’ll I guarantee you Tony would’ve been an asshole to me about my special package and I can tell you’re disgusted by it too.” 

“I’m not disgusted by it, I’m just shocked, that’s all.” 

“Really? Prove it then.” 

“What do you want me to do?” I ask. 

She stands up, with her back to me, she starts to unbuckle her pants.

Scooting them down, I get a clear picture of the epitome of a perfect ass barely covered in a black thong. My dear god, I just want to stuff my face in it. 

She kicks her pants off and then drops her thong on the ground before pulling off her shirt. Turning around, the biggest dick I’ve ever seen stares me in the face.

“You could suck my dick, that would definitely prove you’re not like Tony,” she says with a devious smile. 

“Wait a sec, you… you, playing with me, aren’t you?” I ask as I look up in those dark cunning eyes of hers. But I’m drawn back to that dick. 

“Guilty as charged. You’re so fun to mess with,” she says as she walks closer to me, that dick swaying with every step. “But you are smarter than you look.” 

“Ah, thanks, I guess.” I can’t stop staring at her cock. 

“Do you want to touch it?” she asks. 

I can hardly swallow because I’m so nervous.

“It’s okay, you can touch it. I don’t mind.” 

I look up into those dark eyes of hers before looking back down into that thick, veiny cock. Before I know what I’m doing, my hand wraps around her thick member. It’s hard and yet it’s squishy. 

I find myself stroking her big dick. She lets out a little moan but never takes her eyes off me. 

“Want to taste it?” she asks. 

My eyes go wide. “I… I don’t know. I’m not gay or anything.” 

She smirks. “You don’t have to be gay to like a cock. Besides, do I look like a guy to you?” 

I shake my head no. 

“Good. For a second there, I thought I was going to have to knock some sense into you.I know you want to wrap those lips around my dick. Just give it a taste.” 

I had so many thoughts running through my head when I first saw that big dick of hers, now her cock is all I can think about. Without even realizing it, I find myself leaning down to that dick. 

It’s only inches away from my lips. The smell of her musky crotch hits my nostrils. Strangely, I find it intoxicating. She raises her hips slightly, nudging her cock against my lips. 

I spread open my mouth and take in the head of her cock. It’s kind of spongy. I can taste a hint of saltiness from the dribble of precum. But I’m not as turned off as I thought I’d be. 

I swirl my tongue around the tip and she shudders from it. She reaches down and starts to pull my shirt off. Her dick pops free from my lips as she strips it off me. 

“It’s only fair that you’re naked too, right?” she asks with a sly smile. 

I only nod as she starts to tug my shorts off. Soon she has me as naked as the day I was born. I feel so exposed and vulnerable. I go to cover up, but she grabs my arms and jerks them away. “Don’t hide this beautiful body from me. Fuck, you’re every bit the man I desire.”

“Now where were we.” she rubs her chin before a sadistic smile flickers. “Oh right, you were about to suck my dick.” 

She leans over and grabs a pillow, placing it on the ground between her legs. “Why don’t you get down there and continue where you left off.”

I can’t stop thinking of her dick. I don’t even hesitate to get on my knees between her thighs. I take her dick back in my mouth and I start slowly bobbing up and down. “That’s it, suck it as if it were a tootsie pop. Find out how many licks it takes to get that creamy filling.” 

I grab ahold of her thick thighs as I slurp on her dick. The girth of it spreads open my mouth as wide as it goes. I can only get a few inches in before I start gagging. 

She leans over me and runs her hands down my back. Both hands grab an asscheek and she jiggles them. “Fuck, you have the best ass I’ve ever seen.”

I take my mouth off her dick. “I beg to differ. Yours is truly a work of art.”

“Aww, such a gentlemen. She cups my face in her hands and plants a kiss on my lips. 

“My dick tastes good, doesn’t it?” she laughs as she urges my face back down. 

I only nod as I take her cock back between my lips and suck on it. Licking the bottom of her dick as I bob up and down. I can’t believe it, even though I’m sucking a dick, I’m actually getting turned on by this. My dick is as hard as a stone. “Fuck, you and I are going to make such a good team together.” 

I pull her cock from my mouth and look up into those dark brown eyes. “You really think so?” 

“Of course, as long as you do everything I say, you’ll become such a good partner for me.” She pulls me up for another kiss before pushing me onto the bed. “Now be a good partner, and spread those ass cheeks of yours.”

Hesitating, I look back at her with my lip quivering. “I… I don’t know. It’s one thing to suck your cock, but… I don’t know if I want to take it up the butt.” 

“Aww, babe, just relax. It might just hurt a little, but the pleasure you’ll get from being fucked in the ass is so intense and addicting. You’ll love it, I promise.” She mounts the back of my thighs. 

I relent and bring my hands to my butt cheeks and pull them apart. She did promise. “You’re such a good boy. Now just relax and focus on breathing.” 

Suddenly I feel a wet hot thing slither up and down the crack of my ass before stopping at the entrance of my behind. 

I shudder as it slides in sending a tingling feeling up my spine. It feels so good and yet it’s so weird. Like hot melted butter being slide inside me, but it’s solid. 

I can’t help but wiggle my butt as my cock strains against the sheets. 

And just like that, she pulls out and the feeling is gone. 

But before I can react at the empty cold absent feeling in my butt, my eyes go wide as she shoves a finger in my ass. Slowly, she pumps her finger in and out of me. Another finger joins in. The feeling is strange, but not so unpleasant. Before I know it, I’ve got three fingers up my butt. 

She saws them in and out of me causing me to squirm underneath her. 

It’s hard to explain how I feel. It’s definitely uncomfortable, but the weird part is that it isn’t unpleasant. She pulls her fingers out, leaving me feeling empty. 

She scoots up and I can feel something hard slap against my ass cheeks. “God damn, this ass is so fucking perfect!” 

I can feel her slide that big snake of hers between my buttcheeks like a hotdog in a bun. 

The tip of her big dick meets the entrance to my back door. As I still hold open my buns, she starts to push herself inside me. I grit my teeth at the pain. “Aooowww! It hurts. It hurts!” I cry out. 

“Relax, baby. It’s just a little pain. It’s only temporary. Besides, you better get used to it. The line of work you’re now in will be full of pain,” she says as continues her conquest. 

I release my ass and grip the bed as her dick finally pops inside my ass. Letting out a whimper, a few tears fall down my cheeks. “Please, no more.”

“The worst part is all over, I promise,” she says. She just keeps the head of her dick lodged in my ass without going further. 

“You’ll be fine, I’ll let your ass adjust to the girth of my dick and it’ll feel much better soon. Just breathe, okay?” she says. 

“Okay, okay. Just please be gentle,” I beg.

She runs her hand down my back and grips my hip as she starts to apply pressure, inching her dick deeper inside my ass. I grit my teeth at the weird feeling. It’s like I’m being stuffed like a turkey. 

She stops her forward motion and leans down laying a kiss against my shoulder. “See, babe? We’re just going to take it little by little until you can handle it.” 

“Okay,” I pant. 

Once again, she pushes her dick a little further inside me before pausing. Then she pushes a little further and continues this until her hips push up against the cheeks of my ass. “There, I’m all the way inside you. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

I’m panting for air as beads of sweat form on my brow. I feel so full. I feel like I’ve got to poop. “No…” I gasp as she starts to retreat. She practically pulls my ass back with her. 

She doesn’t go very far before she pushes back in. 

A whimper escapes my mouth. She slides her hands down underneath my tummy as she lays herself down on top of me. I can feel her breasts pressed up against my back as she starts kissing the nape of my neck.

Little by little, she starts to grind her hips against me, slowly, sawing that dick in and out of me. Strange tingling sensations course through my body with every pump of her dick. It’s as if she’s pushing a button inside of me that lights my body up with fire. 

She brings her lips against my neck as she rocks her hips back and forth. “That’s it, baby. Take my cock,” she whispers in my ear.

Moans and groans escape my lips as the pleasure of her cock inside me intensifies. It’s as if a fire has been lit inside me and each thrust pours more and more gasoline on it. She continues to kiss me as she pump that dick inside me. All I can do is take it. Take her big cock inside me as she brings me to life with every thrust. 

“Oh, fuck. Tell me you’re enjoying it, baby. Tell me you want my cock,” she says as she fucks me harder and faster. Both of our breathing becomes more erratic. 

I’m barely holding on as my dick is straining for release. 

“Please... Don’t stop! I want your cock so bad,” I moan as she pushes it deeper inside me. I’m drowning in the pleasure of it all. It’s as if she found the on switch to my body and now it’s stuck that way.

I’m on the edge and one or two more thrusts will send me over. “Baby, are you ready? I’m about to cum deep inside you.” 

“Yes! Urgh, please cum. Oh, fuck! I’m cuming!” I scream out as my cum explodes from my cock onto the sheets. Suddenly she hilts herself inside me and erupts a load of her hot, thick seed, filling up my ass. Fuck, it feels so good. I grab onto the sheets as she milks her dick deep inside my ass, filling it up to the rim. 

I can finally feel her dick softening up inside me before she sighs and pulls out. “That was definitely one of the best fucks I’ve had in a really long time.” 

She rolls off of me and lies flat on her back, sprawled out on the bed. We’re both trying to catch our breaths as her cum slowly oozes out of my ass. 

I’m left speechless. “Babe, you know, we don’t have to pretend to be a couple. After a fuck like that, I would love to have you as my cute little boyfriend.” 

I roll on my side to face her. “Really?” 

“Sure, why not?” she says, winking at me. She rolls onto her side and looks into my eyes. “Besides, we’re going to be spending a lot of time together. Might as well make the most of it.” 

I can’t help but smile. I actually have a real girlfriend. I don’t even care if she has a penis. To be honest with you, I would’ve never thought being fucked like that would feel so good. I don’t know if it makes me gay or not, but I’d definitely like to do it again. 

She lets out a giggle. “You’re too much. I love that sweet smile of yours.” 

She wraps her arm around my naked body and pulls me in for a deep, passionate kiss.

“Now you’re going to need to get some sleep. Tomorrow we’ll start your training.” She pulls me on top of her and I rest my head between the pillows she has for breasts. I slip into a coma as she runs her hands through my hair. 

If you’d like to see more, feel free to sign up to my newsletter and learn what happens next in the story. https://phoenixcinderserotica.gr8.com/


End file.
